1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to artificial firelogs and, more particularly, to an artificial firelog having a wrapper that is used to ignite the firelog. Specifically, the invention relates to the combination of a wrapper and an artificial firelog where the wrapper has a longitudinal juncture at the top rear portion of the firelog such that a larger portion of the wrapper rolls in front of the firelog when the wrapper is burned than in back of the log.
2. Background Information
Various types of fuel bodies have been developed, most of which are formed of particulate flammable materials which are compressed into a predetermined shape. The particulate materials are combined with various wax binders and other binders for maintaining the desired shape of the final fuel body. These bodies also may contain various types of additives therein to enhance burning or to produce a colored flame.
Certain of these fuel bodies are of an elongated shape and are formed of compressed sawdust, coal particles, or other inflammable materials. These fuel bodies are typically referred to as firelogs and may be formed by a continuous extrusion process wherein the particulate inflammable materials and the appropriate binders and other materials are compressed within an extrusion bore, are cut to predetermined lengths, and are subsequently placed into a protective outer wrapper. The artificial firelog is then used by the consumer by placing it onto a fireplace grate and igniting the protective outer wrapper with a match or other flame source. The combustion of the protective outer wrapper burns in close proximity with the artificial firelog ignites the firelog.
The protective outer wrapper for the firelog serves a number of purposes. The protective outer wrapper retains the firelog and its components within a sealed cavity, thus preventing the combustible particles and the binder materials from contaminating the user's hands, clothing, etc. The wrapper also helps to retain any objectionable odors that otherwise might be produced by the artificial firelog. The outer wrapper additionally serves as a vehicle for receiving graphical imprintation by the manufacturer that catches the eye of potential purchasers and that provides information regarding the proper use of the firelog. Moreover, the wrapper is relatively easy to light and provides sufficient sustained combustion to ignite the artificial firelog. Such outer wrappers have not, however, been without limitation.
As is known and understood in the relevant art, the outer wrapper consists of a sheet of paper or other such material that is wrapped about the firelog and is sealed to form a longitudinal juncture extending the length of the log at substantially the middle of the top surface thereof. The longitudinal juncture is positioned at substantially the center of the top surface of the firelog and protrudes outwardly therefrom to provide a convenient wick that the user can light with a flame source such as a match or a lighter. Once lit, the wrapper then burns from the longitudinal juncture in both forward and rearward directions, thus igniting the firelog along both the front and rear surfaces. The simultaneous combustion of both front and rear surfaces of the firelog results in the firelog producing a large flame and being consumed relatively quickly. Inasmuch as the rear surface of the firelog typically faces away from the observer, combustion of the rear of the firelog simultaneously with the front is wasteful. It is thus desired in the art to provide a firelog and firelog wrapper that primarily ignites the front of the firelog when the wrapper is lit.
Another disadvantage with the prior art wrapper is that the longitudinal seam disposed at substantially the center of the top surface provides a poor vehicle for accepting the printed graphics that are intended to catch the eye of the purchaser. The wrappers are typically imprinted prior to it being wrapped around the firelog. The process of forming the longitudinal juncture often obscures the graphics or otherwise interferes with the desired graphical result, thus limiting the consumer appeal of the firelog. It is thus desired in the art to provide a firelog wrapper that locates the seam in a less prominent location.
Additionally, inasmuch as the burning of the wrapper must provide heat for a sufficient duration to ignite the firelog, the wrapper is sometimes too small to fully ignite the firelog, thus resulting either in an improperly lighted firelog or a firelog that has not been lit at all. While attempts have been made to coat the paper used in making the wrapper with combustion-enhancing materials such as wax, such efforts have remained less than fully reliable in properly lighting an artificial firelog on a consistent basis.
Thus, the need exists for an artificial firelog wrapper that properly and consistently ignites a firelog without the rear of the firelog being unnecessarily consumed and that provides an improved vehicle for accepting the graphical imprintation provided by the manufacturer for catching the attention of the purchaser.